Kiss Datte Hidarikiki
|game = |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 7 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Arrows) |gc = |lc = Dark Yellow |pictos = 247 |dura = 5:06 |nowc = KissHidori |perf = Juliana Herrera |from = album }}" (Kiss Datte Hidarikiki)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with short black hair. She wears a sky blue and indigo striped shirt with pink and purple accessories, a golden bracelet on her right arm, a dark blue skirt, long hot pink socks, and black sneakers. Background The routine takes place outside of a school building. It has light blue windows, plants with flowers coming out of the windows, and a clock which reads 10:10. The dancer is standing on the entrance to the building. It is decorated with the same plants and trees with blue butterflies in them. The sky changes from blue to orange in a cycle. During the bridge, everything turns hot pink, and you can't see the building. Kisshidori background.png|Background Gold Moves There are 7 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7: Blow a kiss. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6: Jump and clap at the same time. Kisshidori gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 7 Kisshidori gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 7 in-game Kisshidori gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 Kisshidori gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 6 in-game Trivia * The flag reads 48, in a reference to SKE48. * This is the first song by SKE48 in the series; it is followed by Sansei Kawaii!. * The dancer looks like Kodama Haruka, even though Haruka has no affiliation with SKE48 at all. * This and Bad Romance are both the longest songs in the series, both being five minutes and two seconds. ** Coincidentally, these two songs also have female dancers and solo modes, though in Bad Romance, these things are separate. ** If spinoffs are taken into account, however, it is beaten by Thriller, being 6:00 and They Don’t Want Music, being 6:22. * This song is one of the few songs with exactly seven gold moves; along with You Can't Hurry Love, Let's Groove, and the alternate version of Born This Way. * The pictograms have dark yellow arrows, although the coach is wearing an orange glove. * There is a serious glitch in the bridge: when the coach kneels down and touches the floor with her hand, a huge black patch forms. * , Dance My Generation, Electric Boy, Love Machine, and Tell Your World are the only routines on that do not have an unlockable avatar. Gallery Game Files Kisshidori cover generic.png|''Kiss Datte Hidarikiki'' ( ) Kisshidori cover albumcoach.png| album coach Kisshidori_cover_albumbkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Kisshidori menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Kisshidori coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Kisshidori score.png|Scoring screen Others Kisshidori no gui gameplay.png|No GUI gameplay Kiss datte glitch.png|Glitch Videos Official Music Video 2012 9 19 on sale 10th.Single キスだって左利き MV（special edit ver.） Gameplay Kiss Datte Hidarikiki - SKE48 Just Dance Wii U Extraction Kiss Datte Hidarikiki - Just Dance Wii U (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by SKE48 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Cutscenes Category:Juliana Herrera